Harry Potter and the Second Chance at Life
by BiancArnelle
Summary: title changeafter a grueling sixth year and after the death of a beloved yet manipulative friend, harry goes out for revenge initially before finding himself between a struggle for power between three sides powerful!independent!Harry HG,HHr,HOC HBPSPOILER
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters and themes. I also do not own any words or themes taken from Eragon. Lastly, I do not own the Latin language._**

* * *

**_WARNING: RATING SUBJECT TO CHANGE_**

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Return of the Riders

* * *

**

It was a gloomy train ride home for Harry. He and his friends, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sat in a compartment in the train staring out at the rain saying nothing to each other. They were all mulling over the death of the late Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard known to the wizarding world. The ride seemed to take forever for the 4 friends. Harry was torn about his actions earlier that day, but he knew it was for the best. He did not want Ginny to get hurt so he broke up with her. Ginny was thinking about why Harry had broken up with her. She knew that he didn't want her to get hurt, but she still wanted him, and she knew he still wanted her.

When they arrived at platform 9 ¾, they said goodbye to each other an Mrs. Weasley picked up Ron and Ginny while Hermione was pick up by her parents. The Dursleys picked up Harry with reluctance and said that he could only stay until his birthday and then he had to leave. They drove back to Surrey and Harry just sat in the back of the car oblivious to his surroundings. Only his aunt and uncle picked him up because Dudley was hanging out with his friends.

* * *

At Number 4 Privet Drive, he was left in the driveway by himself to pick is things out of the trunk. He dragged his things upstairs and put them in front of his bed in his small excuse of a room. He jumped onto his small bed and started thinking about the past week and what had happened. He had let Albus die without avenging his death, he almost let his friends die, and he had broken up with his now ex-girlfriend.

"Why am I so stupid? I shouldn't have let those things happen." he yelled. With that he fell asleep.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood along side Severus Snape in front of his master, Lord Voldemort. He was cowering in the presence of such a powerful person, if you could call him a person. He had completed his task with the help of one of his former teachers and now friend.

"You have failed Draco. And Severus, you disobeyed my orders. You were not supposed to help Draco in his mission. He was supposed to do it alone. You shall pay for your treachery to me and you, Draco, swore you would do your mission without any help. You shall die for breaking the oath you had made to me." Voldemort took out his wand. "AVADA KEDAVRE!" With a green flash, Draco fell to the ground lifeless. The Dark Lord move his wand over to face Snape. "CRUCIO!" Snape yelled, screeching and writhing in pain because of the curse.

"Let that be a warning to the ret of you. Never defy me or you will suffer." He took the crucio off Snape after 5 minutes of the great pain. "Never defy me again Snape, never again."

* * *

Harry Potter woke up with a start, his scar hurting very badly. He had seen what Voldemort had done to Draco and Snape. He could not help but feel bad for them. He looked over at his clock. It read 5:30 A.M. "Looks like that all the sleep I'm getting tonight." He walked over to his small desk by the window. "I need to get this out of the way right now." He picked up a spare quill and a scrap piece of parchment. He started his letter to Ginny.

_Dear Ginny,  
I'm very sorry for my actions over the last week of school. I know that you love me, and I love you too. I just couldn't let you die at the hands of Voldemort. As much as it pains me too, I think we should not get back together until you either finish school or I get much stronger in the magical arts. I hope you understand where I'm coming from and think that it's a good idea for us to wait 'til one of those things comes to pass. Again I'm very sorry for having to break up with you. I just cant let Voldemort target you to be his next victim cause then if you died I would have nothing to live for.  
Love,  
Harry_

He reread the letter a few times and decided it was good. He wrote brief letters of thanks to Ron and Hermione and wished them good luck on their relationship over the summer.

"Hedwig. Come here, girl. Can you take these letters to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny." Hedwig stick out her talon so that Harry could tie the letters onto her leg.

As Hedwig left, Harry said, "Be safe, Hedwig." He watched her fly away until she was a spot in the sky. At that moment Harry saw an owl quickly flying to where he was sitting. It dropped a letter into his outstretched hand and flew away. Harry saw the Hogwarts insignia on the back.

_Dear Harry,  
Due to certain circumstances, the school board has decided to close the school for this year to put up added wards and other enchantments and protections onto the school and grounds. The board has decided to reopen the school next semester in January, permitting the wards are up in time. The train will leave on December 31 at 10 o'clock in the morning if the school's wards are put up in time. Please be aware that you will be able to take your Apparition test starting on July 31._

_Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall _

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_P.S. I'm very sorry that Professor Dumbledore died. You need not mourn long. He wants you to finish your job you two talked about._

"This is a load of bullshit. No school to go to. No where to live in a month. No girlfriend"

* * *

Ginny awoke when she heard a sharp rap on her window at the Burrow. She got up hurriedly and opened the window. She jumped startled when she saw Hedwig pop through.

"What are you doing here? Do you have a letter for me?" Hedwig stuck her leg out and Ginny took off the letter and started reading it. By the end she was crying.

"Why cant we still be together? You're strong enough to keep me safe." She started to write a letter back to Harry when the Daily Prophet came. She read the headlines and let out a blood curdling scream, waking up all the occupants of the house, and then fainted. All the Weasley bunch gathered in her room to see what her problem was and they saw the Prophet clutched in her hand. Ron picked up the paper and looked at it and paled almost immediately.

**_Harry Potter Dead_**

_According to anonymous reports, Harry Potter, the 'Chosen One', has died in his house in Surrey. He supposedly died at 6 o'clock this morning at his desk while reading a letter from Hogwarts. The murderer, the sources say it was the Dark Lord but it is not known for sure, put a sword through the back of an un-expecting Harry Potter. The Dark Mark is in the air above his house. And doctors for St. Mungo's Hospital are doing an autopsy of his body now…_

None of the Weasley's could read any more. Mrs. Weasley had already also fainted, and the rest of them looked perilously close to fainting. At that moment Minerva McGonagall chose that second took Apparate into the Burrow.

"This is horrible news," she said. "but I'm afraid the reports are true. They are holding him a private funeral later today. You all are one of the few invited to attend, but be aware that if you go, you will become overly emotional and it may be bad."

"Thank you for the warning Minerva," Mr. Weasley said.

* * *

Lord Voldemort was very happy. Tonight he had killed his worst enemy; or so he thought.

* * *

Harry awoke on a pile of hay on a dirt floor.

"Nice sleeping quarters for the dead," he said to himself.

"You're not dead, Harry. You have been teleported to another dimension away from harm, though we had to leave an illusion at your home. I have all your stuff here."

Harry got up and saw a hooded figure sitting in a chair behind him. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" Harry demanded pulling out his wand. "Answer me."

"Hey, it's not my fault that you were being attacked just as I was getting you. I'm the last good person of the ancient clan of Riders. Soon to be 2nd to last of an ancient race of good Riders hopefully. There are 2 other Riders; one you know as Voldemort, and the resurrected Rider known as Galbatorix. We are in a city called Ellesmera in the forest of Du Weldenvarden, where the fair people, also known as elves, live. You have been given the chance for this egg to hatch for you." The man hands a green, smooth looking stone to Harry. "If it hatches, it is impediment that you touch the animal inside with your left hand, since you're right handed. Also, you need to feed it right away if it hatches."

Harry put the egg right next to where he would sleep.

* * *

The whole Weasley family, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Fleur Delacour, Rufus Scrimgeour, and most the Hogwarts staff were the only people at the funeral. It was a very emotional occasion. All the attendees were crying when they passed Harry before his coffin was shut.  
They left an hour after his funeral was over leaving a bunch of flowers by his coffin and said a few departing words.

* * *

At 3 o'clock in the morning, Harry heard some screeching right next to his ears. He rolled to see what was all the racket, but then he realized that there was nothing that could be making noise other than..

The egg… the egg's doing something, Harry thought to himself. Then the egg got a crack in it. It opened and out came a………


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters and themes. I also do not own any words or themes taken from Eragon. Lastly, I do not own the Latin language.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Harry Potter and the Return of the Riders**_

* * *

**I suggest you read this before you start the next chapter. **

The egg that the person gave Harry is supposed to be about the size of an elephant ostrich's egg; approximately 20 lb. or 8 kg. It's supposed to be about the size from bottom to top about 1 ft. or .3 m and around the middle about 1 ft. The color is supposed to be emerald green like Harry's eyes with little impure veins that are white streaking over the egg. That should give a clue to you about what it might be.

* * *

This chapter is going to be in almost everybody's POV during most this chapter. It's set in November, a month and a half after the other one.

* * *

Ron's POV 

Ron had locked himself in his room ever since Harry's funeral had been held. He could not bear anything anymore. Dumbledore had died; Harry had died; both had died within a span of 1 month. He just couldn't help but count the days until Voldemort went after him and his family because they were Muggle-loving traitors. That's all they had ever been to him after his parents had joined the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore, their deceased leader.

_Why did Harry have to die? He was my best mate and a great friend who had saved most of our lives. What will Ginny do now that he's gone? Will she freak out? Will she become suicidal? _Ron thought over all of the possible problems that would arise from Harry's death. But Ron knew one thing that was certain. _Voldemort will become as rampant as ever with no one here to foil his plans, and no one with the courage to face him in a duel. I must become that person that will defeat Voldemort now that Harry is dead._

Ron set off to find his old spell books because he was 17 and could use magic outside of school. He got all his old Transfiguration books, Defense against the Dark Arts books, Charms books, and Potions books and got to work to become the next Albus Dumbledore. He could picture it now; himself holding up the head of Voldemort in a picture with the headline saying: RON WEASLEY; DEFEATER OF THE DARK LORD.

He got Pig out of his cage and wrote a letter to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I was just wondering if you would like to come over to the Burrow in a few days to train with me. You probably don't know yet since you've been out in another country with your parents, but Harry has died while you were away in Sweden. _Ron had to do everything he could to control himself now. He continued shakily. _I thought we could avenge his death by advancing in our studies and taking out as many Death Eaters as we possibly can before we go down, cause that's what Harry would want us to do._

_Love,_

_Ron_

He read it over a few times, and before he let Pig out, he began to get nervous. He didn't know why. He had sent Hermione many letters before, but he felt, different, more mature, more responsible.

* * *

Ginny had been crying for the past day. Her love had died when she had not been there to watch over him. She just couldn't believe he was dead. Harry was supposed to live until the end of the war to fight Voldemort. She knew he couldn't possibly be dead in her body, but she still couldn't help but think back to the funeral. She started crying with renewed fervor at the thought of the funeral. **_(A/N: I feel so guilty putting them through this)_**

She didn't have many friends to confide her thoughts in because of the Chamber incident. She had to find someway to deal with Harry's death.

_That bastard, _she thought_. Leaving me alone in such a horrible world where we'll be massacred one family by one family by Voldemort. Harry's such an imbecile._

_

* * *

_

Hermione had received Ron's letter and was devastated. She had to read the letter over five times until the true meaning had set in. Immediately she started crying, and went to talk to her parents.

"Dad, Mum, do you think it is ok if we go back early this year?" she asked her parents while crying. "One of my friends has died and I've been offered a place to study and practice until school starts in January." Dan and Emma Granger left the room they were in and sat for a bit to talk about the problem.

After about ten minutes, the Granger parents came in and told Hermione that it was ok for them to go back early so she could study with her friends before term started. She Apparated back to her house for her stuff and then went immediately after retrieving her things to the Burrow. She popped right into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was half-heartedly cutting potatoes for the kid's dinner, scaring her half to death.

"Hermione, what are you doing here already? We weren't expecting you for another month." Mrs. Weasley said exasperated.

"I received a letter from Ron about Harry's death, and I just don't fell safe in the Muggle world with my parents anymore. Voldemort has free reign to attack because no one is here to oppose him. I'm sorry if I'm intruding or anything." Hermione replied.

"Oh no, you're always welcome here. You just gave me a great scare."

" I'm very sorry again. But where is Ron?"

"He's upstairs in his room probably. Both the kids haven't come out of their rooms for some time. I suggest you speak to Ginny first. She's not eaten since the news came. Ron has at least eaten."

"Ok. I will Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for your hospitality." Hermione walked up two flights of stairs and knocked on Ginny's door. **"Go away if you are any of my family." **Hermione knocked again. She heard the creaking of an old bed and steps walking across the floor. Ginny opened the door. **"I said for you to go away!"** Hermione was stuck by what Ginny looked like. She was overly pale, with big red blotches under her eyes from crying, very thin, and her hair looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks.

Hermione began a scolding worthy of Mrs. Weasley. "Ginny, what happened to you? I know you loved Harry, but you must care for yourself. He is watching over you wherever he is right now: Elysian Fields or Heaven. He would not like the way you look like now. He would want you to avenge his death and not mope about him, just like what Sirius wanted Harry to do about his death." She ushered Ginny to the shower and gave her some clothes, turned on the shower, and pushed Ginny into the shower. She yelled over the water, "Don't come out until your completely clean."

Hermione then walked from Ginny's room to Ron's room and stopped at the doorway. She heard Ron talking to himself. She strained her ears to hear what he was saying. She couldn't hear him and found on of the twins leftover Extendable Ear and put it on. She heard what Ron was saying clearly. "Hermione, can I have the honor of being your boyfriend? NO, NO! Not like me. May I have the pleasure of being your boyfriend? Ah, yes. Much better." Hermione lost her balance and fell through the door because it was open partially. Ron faltered. "How long have you been there? Did you overhear me?"

"Yes, I did hear you and it be my honor to be your girlfriend. Though your proposal would not have been very good if I didn't overhear you."

Ron looked almost giddy. "You will? That's…bloody-"

"Language, Ron." Hermione scolded.

"Oh, sorry. Well that's the first item I got out of the way. So I guess you got my letter. I wanted to know if you wanted to train with me to avenge Harry's death. So since you are here you accepted I guess. Let's get to it."

* * *

The Weasley family ran near perfectly after Hermione arrived until December 31, the day before Hogwarts re-opened for the new term. The Weasleys scrambled to get everything packed for the next day. The more active Voldemort did not dishearten them. They had gone to Diagon Alley a few days before to get all their books.

The next day ran more smoothly than usual. Everybody had already packed completely the day before and Ron was much more responsible and actually woke up on time. They were happy to get back to Hogwarts for a new term. The trip on the train was very lively even after Harry had died, and it was oddly uneventful for the new trio (Ron, Hermione, and Ginny). They sat in a compartment with Neville and Luna. They discussed each other's holidays and joked around. When they got to Hogwarts the trio got in a carriage with a 5th year Gryffindor who they didn't know.

When they got inside the Great Hall, all the banners were black and the sky was gray. The Sorting Hat still sat on the stool like usual. Ron said to the others, "I wonder why the banners are black and the sky is gray, but I'm hungry."

"Ron, you're always hungry!" Ginny said.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table, and Headmistress McGonagall stood up and said, "Let the Sorting begin." The Sorting Hat started singing a song. The trio wasn't listening. It usually said the same thing now. They were right. It stated that the better band together as a school or fall into ruin. McGonagall stood up and called off the names of the new students. There were only 32 altogether. "Man, such a small class. Must have dropped when Dumbledore died." Ron said. When all the children were sorted, there was a loud bang outside and the doors to the Great Hall slammed shut by a large gust of wind. Many of the students flinched when they heard a loud cry of many wraiths.

Some of the teachers went to the door to try and open it, but they were unsuccessful. A large rune appeared on the door; it was a large silver oval. Everyone started whispering when they saw the rune, but no one knew what it was. About ten minutes later, the rune on the doors of the Great Hall started to fade. They opened simultaneously and two cloaked figures about the same height walked in. Headmistress McGonagall said, "Show yourselves, intruders."

One of the cloaked figures said barely audible, but the whole school still heard it, "Nice way to greet your saviors. I thought you said these people were kind."

Headmistress McGonagall said again, "Show yourselves."

The two figures lifted the hoods of their cloaks together and revealed…

* * *

Yea. I got 2 full reviews on my last chapter. This time I'm hoping for three on this one.

**T**his is also the most obvious cliffhanger ever. If you don't know at least one of the figures by now, you're just plain dumb, not to be mean at all. I've got a pretty full schedule so don't expect updates except on weekends.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters and themes. I also do not own any words or themes taken from Eragon. Lastly, I do not own the Latin language.

* * *

**_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**_Harry Potter and the Return of the Riders _**

* * *

**Ok. Remember the character that gave Harry the egg? He will come into play in the next 2 chapters. You will learn how he pertains to Harry also.**

* * *

_Some of the teachers went to the door to try and open it, but they were unsuccessful. A large rune appeared on the door; it was a large silver oval. Everyone started whispering when they saw the rune, but no one knew what it was. About ten minutes later, the rune on the doors of the Great Hall started to fade. They opened simultaneously and two cloaked figures about the same height walked in. Headmistress McGonagall said, "Show yourselves, intruders."_

_One of the cloaked figures said barely audible, but the whole school still heard it, "Nice way to greet your saviors. I thought you said these people were kind."_

_Headmistress McGonagall said again, "Show yourselves."

* * *

_

The two figures lifted the hoods of their cloaks together and revealed two figures that nobody recognized at first. The shorter one, but not by much, stood man about 5'11". He had glowing emerald eyes and long raven hair down to his shoulder. He had prominent cheekbones, and looked like they had come from excessive working. The other stood about 6'1". He had same type of eyes but instead they were glowing blue and the same shoulder length brown hair. He had a slender face that was very powerful looking.

The whole school just sat looking at their rescuers for close to 10 minutes. No one even made a move to move. It was so quiet that you could hear a pen drop from outside. Finally the brown haired rescuer spoke to his companion, "Do you think they're paralyzed?" He walked over and waved his hand in front of a young Ravenclaw's face. She flinched. What the to robed men didn't notice was that the entire male student body was glaring at them while the female students ogled them.

"I don't know. I just think they're a bit freaked." He brushed away some of the bangs covering his forehead so he could see better. Almost immediately they heard a screech and someone tackled the raven-haired man. Nobody had registered what had happened until they heard the girl scream again.

"I thought you would never come back. I knew you weren't dead."

"What are you talking about? You don't know me, nobody knows who I am." he replied trying to push the mass of red hair off him.

"Miss Weasley! Please get off that stranger this instant! He just saved us from a huge raid sent by Voldemort." came Headmistress McGonagall's stern voice. Ginny got off grudgingly.

"It's ok Minerva, she must of thought she knew who I am, which she probably does." the raven-haired man said. To say the headmistress was shocked was an understatement.

"Ginny, would you please enlighten us? Who do you think this man is?" McGonagall asked Ginny.

"I know exactly who he is. That is Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-Again." she lifted up his bangs to show the lightning bolt scar. There were gasps throughout the whole room, followed by lots of whispers.

The other man said, "I beg to differ miss. _Finite Incantatem_." The two men just switched spots. One of them grew while the other shrunk. "I'm just his friend. Good trick, eh? We got you good. That's Harry right there." He points to the now raven-haired man who waved at her. The real Harry walked over to them. Ginny slapped both of them, but they still had smug faces about them.

"Harry James Potter!" Many students heard an "uh-oh" before the headmistress continued. "Report to my office with your friend after dinner. You're lucky for right now; go sit somewhere. Let the feast begin."

Harry and his friend went and sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, the friend said a few words that no one understood, and some crystal showed up around them. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione tried to go and talk to Harry, but they were not able to get to him because of the wards that were put up. The image that radiated out of their crystalline looking cage never changed until a couple of minutes before dinner was finished.

* * *

When Ron, Hermione, and Ginny saw who the strangers were, they didn't recognize either of them. They were stunned to see that only two people took out a mass of about 150 wraiths, the most powerful dark, non-human creature alive. They didn't move for what seemed like forever. When the raven-haired stranger brush his hair out of his eyes, they heard a bunch of dreamy sighs about them, but Ginny saw something that no one else had seen. She had seen a scar on the man's forehead. She ran and went to hug the man, not thinking about any of the consequences that there might be if it was an enemy. Ron and Hermione tried to stop her, but they were to slow. She tackled the raven-haired man in a huge hug.

They heard Headmistress McGonagall tell her to get off, and to tell her whom she thought the stranger was to do something so stupid. They heard her say she thought it was Harry Potter. _Harry Potter? Who does she think she is? He's been dead for six months almost_, they both thought at the same time. They heard both the strangers start cracking up, and say the end to a spell that they had put on. They only woke up to reality when they saw the glitter in the emerald man's eyes, and they hear McGonagall say, "Harry James Potter! Report to my office with your friend after dinner. You're lucky for right now; go sit somewhere. Let the feast begin." Ginny walked back to them.

They saw the crystalline shield go up when they sat down at the end of the table. They went to talk to them. When they got to the barrier, they walked into a solid brick wall. They went back to their spot at the table and started to eat. Ron started their conversation. "Who do you think that friend of Harry is? And how strong do you think Harry is?"

Hermione replied first. "The friend of his is not a good question. We have no idea who it could be. As to how strong Harry is, he looks much stronger than us, but you can't tell with all his robes on."

"Did you see how Lavender and Parvati were staring at my boyfriend? They were looking so lustful. I got to knock some sense into Harry so he'll be mine again before Lavender or Parvati gets him. He looks really strong, but his friend is just as cute. And don't say you don't think so. I saw you ogling him, Hermione." Hermione turned a fine color of red.

"I just have to train harder. I'm not giving up my spot as strongest person in the class to a formerly dead guy. I still don't believe that's really him. I'll have to test him to see if it really his him."

"Oh, shut your mouth Ron. We all know it's really him." They saw the crystalline wall disappear from around Harry and his friend. The two released the spell that encaged them and it showed the two lounging around on two leather chairs on opposite sides of the table, still eating the last of their dinner. Neither spoke. Harry's friend had something that no one could recognize in his ears, and was tapping his foot to some unheard beat. Harry sat in his chair on the other side of the table reading a book.

They saw McGonagall stand up to tell them the announcements for the beginning of the year. "This year, many new rules will be implemented. Firstly, I would like to welcome all of the new and returning students to a new year at Hogwarts. This year, there will be no Hogsmeade trips." The whole student body groaned. "But the vendors have agreed to come on a set date to sell us their merchandise. Next, all students must be in there common rooms by 7 o'clock, even Prefects. Quidditch will still be played, but it will be played inside in a new room we have had set up for matches and other contest we will hold at later times. The doors to the Great Hall will be locked so no one can get inside at 6:30 P.M. No one is allowed off school grounds unless authorized by myself. All WWW **(Weasley's Wizardly Wheezes) **are allowed. The full list is on Mr. Filch's door. Lastly, there will be three dances this year. One on Easter, one on the summer solstice, and one on Valentine's Day. I hope you all have a great year this year. May I please see Mr. and Miss Weasley and Miss Granger for a moment in my office? Prefects, lead your houses to your own respective common rooms."

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went up to the headmistress. She said, "Please follow me to my office with those two." The six of them went up to the gargoyle that blocked the way to the headmistress's office. "_Malleus Maleficarum_." The stone gargoyle jumped out of the way to reveal the steps. They followed the headmistress to the room. She had left it the same as Dumbledore had had it. She conjured 5 chairs and said, "Please take a seat." They sat down. "Harry please tell us your story about how you are here and not dead like we all thought."

"Ok. I guess I'm trapped. Well….

* * *

**_First off, I would like to know if anyone would like to be I think you guys call it a beta reader. If you do, just send me an email and tell me which work of yours I should read, or which work of yours that you proof read for someone else to read. I'm going to need help because this year's work load in school is really big and I just won't have time to write and proof read all my chapters without big gaps between chapters._**

**If anyone knows where I got the password to McGonagall's office, I will be very surprised.**

**Please for all who have read, review my work. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters and themes. I also do not own any words or themes taken from Eragon. Lastly, I do not own the Latin language.**_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Harry Potter and the Return of the Riders 

Ok. Remember the character that gave Harry the egg? He will come into play in the next 2 chapters. You will learn how he pertains to Harry also.

* * *

_She conjured 5 chairs and said, "Please take a seat." They sat down. "Harry please tell us your story about how you are here and not dead like we all thought."_

"_Ok. I guess I'm trapped. Well….

* * *

_

Harry started his story. "You know when Voldemort came and he thought he killed me. He killed a copy of me. Then somehow I was…. you know what. Hell to this." Several gasps were audible. "Why don't I just show you in the pensive. It will be much easier and I don't have to tell you the story, but beware to brace yourselves. Some of this might scare some of you."

Some of them shivered. "BOO!" All of them but Harry jumped. Harry started cracking up. Everyone had forgotten about Harry's friend, who had snuck up behind them. He was rolling on the floor cackling with laughter. "Really if you get scared like that, you can always cover your eyes to not see it and nothing can hurt you."

Harry walked over to the cabinet that held the pensive. He tapped the right pieces of glass in the right order and got it out. He got out his wand and put it to his forehead and took a small wispy, silvery strand out of his head and put it in the pensive. "Everyone dip your finger into the pensive and we'll be off."

They stuck their finger in the pensive and they felt the familiar tug behind the navel like when they used a port key. They landed on a dirt floor with Harry just waking up like when Harry had woken up. They saw the same-cloaked figure Harry had seen when he had woken up. They heard what the cloaked figure said. He handed Harry an emerald green egg. He told Harry that the egg might hatch for him, but never told him what it was. They all noticed this. They were told very briefly by the ancient race of the Riders, but they still had no clue what the egg would hatch into. They noticed that it was extremely large and pure for an egg.

The vision blurred slightly and they heard a loud screech. They saw Harry roll over and get up. He looked around the room to see what was making the noise. Finally, he came to the conclusion that it was the egg. They saw the vision of Harry hurry over to the egg. Just as he approached it, it started to crack. They saw it crack more and more. They heard another screech and with a last push, a small dragon the same color as the egg jumped out. It was about 2 feet tall, higher than Harry's knee. Harry very cautiously walked over to it. He stuck out his right hand to pet it. Some of the few spectators (Ron, Ginny, and others) yelled for him to remember to use his left hand. They knew he couldn't hear them, but it was just instinct for them to. At the last moment, a memory flashed through Harry's mind. "Use your left hand, it will help you." He muttered to himself. "Whatever."

He pulled back his right hand and touched the infant dragon with his left hand. When he touched the dragon, he cried out in pain and passed out. The vision blurred slightly again. They saw Harry get up slowly. His left palm was shining bright silver. They heard him mutter again, "Sure, after you kill me I'll get an advantage from this." He heard the dragon screech again and sniff around in a box a couple of yards away. "Ah. You want food. You've barely even been alive 3 hours." Harry got a piece of meat out of the box and cut it into pieces. "There you go little dude. Eat up. I'm going back to sleep." Harry walked over and got back on the pile of hay and went back to sleep. The vision blurred and they all landed in McGonagall's office.

"Mate, you've got a dragon? That's so… I don't know what to say because they're right here. But a dragon!" Ron interjected immediately.

"Ron, please do not call me mate. A mate is a person who is your girlfriend or wife. You can call me buddy or dude or something like that, but please not mate."

"Hey! Where's your friend? He disappeared. You can't Apparate out of the castle remember. Wait! Where's this note from?" Hermione said while opening up the piece of parchment.

_Need some fresh air. I'll be back in a couple minutes. I didn't Apparate either._

_A friend_

"Harry, who is that?" McGonagall asked.

"You'll see in a couple of minutes. But do any of you have any questions so far?" Harry said.

Ginny spoke first. "What's up with that shining palm you had there? And who's that Galbatorix guy the cloaked man spoke of?"

"You'll see what the shining palm is in the next segment of my memories I'll show you. As for Galbatorix, he is Voldemort's brother. You'll learn more about him later." They saw a shimmer of light and the other man reappeared in the room.

"Ah! Much better. What'd I miss?" he said.

"Only the brief part about Galbatorix." Harry said.

"Cheap twit, that man. He's not much of a thinker now, but still not to be messed with unless you're very powerful. Like able to fell thousands of dwarves by yourself." This left most of them wide eyed. "Aye. He's really that powerful. I myself have barely escaped from his wrath. Don't let me give you the wrong impression. I am very, very strong. Let's hurry up with this so we can get back to sleep."

"Ok. Next scene. Which to chose?" Harry thought for a moment. "Ah. Of course." He pulled out another memory and replaced the others. "This one is going to be very scary for some of you, but it was all part of my training. This is the last one for tonight of my memories." They all stuck their fingers in the liquid again and felt the familiar tug of the navel.

They landed on a plain of grass extending for miles on end in all directions except one. They heard a voice and they turned around. They saw Harry standing in front of a tub, behind him was the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure said, "Your first task is to fill this tub without using your hands or getting into the tub. You can' put something in the tub either. The only thing you can do with your hands is turn on the water. But there's a catch. I'm goin' to make holes in the bottom of the tub so the water continuously drains." The holes appeared in the bottom of the tub. "Begin."

Harry turned on the water. The water drained from the tub faster than it filled the tub. Harry watched for a couple of moments. He started to try to will the tub into the form he wanted. _Metal, I want you to stretch and fill the gaps made in the tub, _he thought. He felt his palm tingling and he looked at it. It was glowing white. Moments later, he got extremely tired. He looked at the tub. It had done just as he had asked it to.

"Interesting. I wouldn't do that though. There's an easier way. Your way took too much of your energy. That could be horrible during a battle. All you had to do is hold the water in the air so it doesn't fall. Your way works though. Next task." He snapped and the tub disappeared, a pile of rocks appeared in front of him, and the terrain changed from a grassy plain to a mountainous area. The rules are the same for this task. No hands, no feet. Get the rocks on top of that hill right there." He pointed to a far away hill. "New rules: you can't use your wand and they have to be all at once. Begin."

Harry knew what he had to do. _Rocks, follow me in the air._ His palm started tingling again and shone white. He began losing some energy but at a very slow rate. He started walking up the hill. Immediately, he was hit with very large gusts of wind and it started pouring down rain. It was hard to keep his concentration, but he persevered. It stopped raining and the wind stopped. "Excellent. I thought for sure that you would lose your concentration when I called upon that storm. I doubted you slightly. Now almost the final task." He snapped again and the terrain changed again. The rocks disappeared and a black monster appeared in front of him. "Only rule is that there is no magic." He dropped a pile of weapons in front of Harry. Choose wisely. You can only have one and you have to stick with it." Harry picked a broadsword that looked like one of the swords the famous Scots used against the English. "Begin." He said something that was nearly inaudible and the monster grunted in return.

The monster charged Harry immediately. Harry was barely able to get his sword up to parry the monster's attack. It was easy to tell that the onlookers were nervous about what might happen. The monster slashed at Harry again and hit Harry hard in the chest; Harry was knocked on his ass and was too sore to move. The man inspecting him said another phrase in whatever language the monster spoke and it walked away. "Not too bad. Usually people get knocked over on the first attack of an urgal, but we still have a lot of work to do there. An urgal is an ancient race of deformed humans: much stronger, much faster, but much less intelligent." The vision faded and a new vision started.

"When will you tell me who you are?" They could tell it was Harry questioning the man. They could tell he was still a little unnerved about him.

"You really want to know that bad, don't you. Fine, I'll show you." The man removed the hood of his cloak. His eyes were glowing blue and he had shoulder length brown hair held by a ponytail **_(A/N: not like how a girl would wear a pony tail)_**. He had a slender face that was very powerful looking. He noticed a similar look of their faces. "My name is John." He stuck his hand out to shake hands in greeting to Harry. Harry gasped and nearly fainted. He saw John's ears. They were pointed! "Oye, what's you're problem? Is it my ears?" Harry shook his head in disbelief, but still making it look like a yes. "I'm not a true elf. I've just got the elf genes from our family. Yes, our family."

"I thought all my family members were dead but my evil and demented aunt and uncle."

"When your mother was 3, her mother, our grandmother, had a child that was kidnapped and found her way back. All she had to know what her true mother looked like was this locket that has a picture of your mother and our grandmother together. My mother found her way here and was treated back to health by her future husband, one of the most powerful men in the country. I was born the same year as you but 2 months earlier."

"How do I know your not lying to me and trying to get me to think one thing but are actually the other?"

"Good question. Is your wand a holly with phoenix feather?"

"Yea. Why?"

"I was told that that's is what mine would be if I got one. And only people have very similar DNA's have that." The vision faded and they landed back in the headmistress's office. Before anyone could speak, there were two snaps and the two friends disappeared leaving a note hovering at the place they were just in.

_To all of you in the office,_

_Since tomorrow is Saturday, we can meet up again and show you guys some more of my holiday, same time. We are already in our rooms. And John wants to know if he can stay and study for the year as a transfer student._

_Harry and John_

There was a scratch mark where holiday was and they could tell it formerly said **_pit of torture and hell, though it was fun._**

"You guys ought to go to bed," said headmistress McGonagall. "You all are late as it is. Hurry."

* * *

The three friends hurried to the Gryffindor common room and up the stairs to see if Harry and John were still up. When they tried to open the curtains to their beds, a small lightning bold shocked whoever touched it, so they just left it alone and went to bed.

* * *

_**Sorry to all my readers about the delay on me making this chapter. I've been bus for the past 4 weekends that I've been working on this, and I just finished.**_

**Reasons: Soccer tournament, Cross Country state meet, Basketball tournament, and field trip. **

**If someone wants to be my beta, the position is still open and I need it filled soon. So my work is checked and not have many mistakes. **

**What's up with 3 reviews for these chapters? Are they that bad? Please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters and themes. I also do not own any words or themes taken from Eragon. Lastly, I do not own the Latin language.**_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Mild cursing is in this chapter.

Chapter 5: Training Day 

The next morning was a frigid morning. Snow was falling hard and relentlessly, and it didn't look like it was stopping anytime soon (remember that their term started on January 1st.) At 7:30, Ron and the others in his dorm woke up unusually early to find John and Harry's beds empty.

"Bloody hell. Why would they have wanted to get up so early on such a cold day?" Ron asked. At that moment, Hermione, Ginny, and some of their friends ran into the room to try and get a look at the two men that had already left.

"Where are they, Ron?" Hermione asked him. She looked like she was going to murder someone.

"I don't know. I've been looking for them already, and I can't find them anywhere." There was a collective "ah" when Ron said this. "Why don't you think of somewhere they could be cause they have outsmarted me."

"Have you looked at the map yet?" Ron shook his head. "Why not? You know that's the only way where going to be able to find them." Hermione walked over to Harry's trunk and rummaged around in it. She looked in the trunk for close to five minutes with everyone just standing there watching her when she said, "Ah ha! Found it!" She pulled out a piece of parchment and whispered something over it. Ron and Ginny were the only people that knew what she was saying. Hermione opened it up and a mischievous grin spread over her face.

"Let's go. I know where they are." She led them down a winding trail of stairs down to the Great Hall. She opened up the doors and walked toward the lake through knee-deep snow and led them to the small clearing where Hagrid showed them the hippogriffs a few years back. They found Harry and John deep in combat. They each had a sword and were fighting in a fast fury of motions. All they saw were blurs of their bodies, arms, and legs. Soon the fighters became aware of their company and stopped. They were both drenched in sweat even though it was freezing.

"Have you guys ever heard of privacy?" asked Harry. "We were trying to enjoy a nice morning spar on a nice winter morning until you come barging in and interrupting it."

"How do you call this a nice winter morning? It's like negative 45 degrees out here!" exclaimed Hermione.

"He can call it whatever he wants. Its not like you have to be out here searching for him if you don't like the weather," John retorted. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to finish my morning spar without interruption."

The group of girls and Ron turned around and went back up to the Great Hall. The duo could hear Ron complaining about why they had to search for Harry before breakfast. They started laughing and continued to spar. An hour later, they went up to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast before returning to the Gryffindor common room. They opened the doors of the Great Hall and saw that it was almost full. Everyone looked up from their food to see who was outside on such a cold day. "Oh shit," they both said simultaneously.

Almost all of the student girls got from their seats to go and talk to the two boys in the doorway. The two boys quickly analyzed the two quickest escape routes. The first was to jump over the mad rush of girls. The second was to run perpendicular the wall to the other side of the room. As if knowing what the other was going to do, John ran straight at the mad throng and flipped over the 20-foot long line. Meanwhile, Harry ran on the wall to the other side of the room with supernatural speed. All the girls were awestruck by the way the two of them escaped from their grasp and there came a collective "awww" from all of them.

Harry and John stopped at the exit of the Great Hall and Harry said, "Race ya to the common room."

"Ya right! Prepare to lose. On three…One…Two…Three." Came the reply, and both of them were off.

All the students traveling the stairs when the two boys came racing through got to see and amazing spectacle. Both of them jumped onto the second flight of steps from the floor and skipped any of the staircases they could while nimbly avoiding all the trick stairs the castle had to offer. They landed on the 6th floor **(A/N. I don't know what floor the Gryffindor common room is on)** and they both made one last ditch effort to try and win. Harry forgot to stop and rammed right head first into the wall.

"Bloody hell. That's going to hurt in the morning. You have to teach me how to stop like you do before I kill myself for Voldemort. I did that for nothing. I didn't win. Damn." Harry said while rubbing his head.

"Well it's not my fault that you're not smart enough to stop. That looked like it hurt though. Bloody hell, it did. Too bad that you'll have a welt the size of France on your head." John said while cracking up. "Look at the crater you left in it," he pointed to a crater that was 3 feet deep in the wall.

They were still there when Ron, Hermione, and Ginny opened the door five minutes later. "What happened Harry?" Ginny asked who was looking very concerned for Harry who was still rubbing the swollen spot on his head.

"That genius right there," John said and pointed to Harry, "forgot to stop when we were racing to the common room and left that crater right there," he pointed to the crater, "and now has a large headache. Let's go get you cleaned up." He picked up Harry and flung him over his shoulder.

"What's the password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"_Mimbulus Mimbletonia_."

They got ready for their meeting that was later in the day.

At five o'clock, Ron walked into his dorm room and found John and Harry reading.

He heard Harry say, "Hello, mate."

John replied, "Hello, mate."

"Wait," Ron interrupted, "I thought you said mate meant that that person was your soul mate."

"Harry did say that didn't he. He was just pulling your leg out from under you, just like this."

Ron felt an invisible hand grasp the bottom of his pants like when Harry had performed '_Levicorpus_" on him last year.

"Oy. Very funny. Please put me down."

"Man, you spoil all my fun." John dropped the spell and let Ron fall onto the floor with nothing to break his fall.

"Oof. Don't you think you could've put me down softer?"

"No. Just be thankful that I even put you down. I left Harry like that for a couple of hours once."

"McGonagall wants you there so we can start early because she doesn't want it to run late like last time. Let's go." They got up and followed him.

**ATTENTION: I am looking for a beta. If anyone is interested, please email me.**

Sorry about the delay to this chapter. I've been kept very busy with school and such, but now it's Christmas and I'm going to post one more time before the end of the break.

**Thank you to my 2 reviewers on the last chapter. Only two though? Is my writing just that bad? Maybe you can give me a present of more than 2 reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters and themes. I also do not own any words or themes taken from Eragon. Lastly, I do not own the Latin language.

* * *

**_

There are some sexual references and language in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: More Revelations

* * *

"_Oof. Don't you think you could've put me down softer?"_

"_No. Just be thankful that I even put you down. I left Harry like that for a couple of hours once."_

"_McGonagall wants you there so we can start early because she doesn't want it to run late like last time. Let's go." They got up and followed him.

* * *

_

"Thank you for coming early, you two," McGonagall said to them. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were already seated around the pensive. "You may begin when you are ready." She sat down behind her desk.

"Umm…. Okay. I think now is a good time to tell you that some of the information that I sort of took from Harry after I told him for his and my own safety. He knows now though. I didn't want to keep him in the dark too long," said John.

"Oh ya. And what's that?" asked Hermione.

"Well you know how Harry told you that I'm his cousin? That's not exactly true. Well, you see… my mother's soul mate was supposed to be James Potter, but the Fates had their say and let Lily Evans marry him so that the prophecy would be fulfilled. Since my mother couldn't marry James, the Fates went in a dream to my mother's father, my grandfather, king of the elves. I don't know who he is because I've never met him. They told him to send my mother to Potter Manor. They also gave him the coordinates and secret for the Fidelus Charm so my mother could find it and enter. They had sex there and the Fates erased all trace of memory from James's mind. But you see, when an elf, I've not figured out yet, has sex with a non-elf, some strange magic surrounds that person. The next person that the non-elf, has sex with if it's another non-elf, that magic is put into the child of the next person, in this case Harry is that child, and those two children are bonded, meaning Harry and I are half-brothers, but I have half of my own DNA and I have half of his DNA. Does that make any sense to you?"**_(A/N: If you remember in the fourth chapter, there was a small description about how they were related. That was just the implanted memory in Harry's mind.)_**

"So you're saying that if I take a drop of blood from each of you, it would be the exact same?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea because having an elf as a direct relative does something strange to your blood."

"Why don't look the almost exactly the same?"

"I don't know. That's a good question. Ask a doctor. What I do know is that identical twins have the exact same DNA and they look exactly the same. I guess it's because Lily's blood changed the way he looks more than we know. Does that make any sense?" They nodded.

"Are you ready for the memories now?" They nodded again. "Please excuse any profanity in the memories because there is one battle scene, Headmistress." She nodded. "It all goes back to this other prophecy made by one of the elven seers in our country, town thing: whatever you want to call it. I don't know what the prophecy said at all though. I'll look into getting the contents for you, but I think that it has been lost in the last war that was fought about one and a half millennia ago, but some of the scholars remember vaguely what it says. Now onto the memories." He pulled out three memories and put them into the pensive. They stuck their fingers into the pensive and they felt that oddly familiar tug at their navels.

They landed in an open meadow that had archery targets and dueling arenas in it. Harry and the hooded figure that those watching knew was John were talking by one of the dueling arenas. **(A/N. I will just use John instead of the "hooded figure" because it is so much easier for me. This scene is before John revealed himself.)**

"Today, we will test your weapon proficiencies: archery, sword fighting, magic, battle-axe fighting, and dagger throwing," John said. "Fortunately for you, I will not be doing the sword fighting portion; my friend Sir Galas will be doing that. Jarvis will be doing the battle-axe part. Joachim will do the dagger throwing. I will do the archery and magic."

"What's first?" Harry asked.

"Archery is first followed, then dagger throwing, then battle-axe fighting, then sword fighting, then last is magic. Each session is going to be an hour so that your teachers will be able to evaluate you for a training course they're going to set up for you. If you do bad, they're going to make you do a lot more work to get better so do your best. Let's begin the archery. Do you even know how to aim and fire a bow?"

"Not really, but I'll be able to do it; I've seen it done in a lot of movies that my cousin has watched."

"Ok. We'll see about that." They walked back to about 500 feet away from the target, and John took off the bow that was strung on his back. It was magnificent black bow that looked almost exactly like it came from the tree that Harry's wand came from. "Since you probably didn't have time to make or buy yourself a bow, I'll lend you one of my spares, but you'll have to make your own soon."

"Where are the arrows? You do have to have arrows to fire the bow."

"No shit Sherlock. I haven't gotten them for you yet. No need to be impatient. First see if you will be able to knock an arrow if I give one to you." Harry tried to pull on the string, but it wouldn't budge. "Now try this one." He conjured another and handed Harry a shining purple bow. Harry pulled on the string again, but he could only pull the string back half way. "Odd. Here try this one, just don't break it; it took me 2 years to finish it and it's sort of a part of me." He conjured one more bow and gave it to Harry. The bow had a slightly greenish hue and was covered in golden runes. Harry pulled on the string and it easily came back when he pulled it. John just stood there scratching his head. "That's not supposed to happen," he said. "No one is supposed to be knock any arrows on that bow unless…never mind. Here take this arrow and try and hit that target out there." He pointed to the target in front of him.

"Are you kidding? Even if the arrow makes it that far, it'll only bounce off the target. Bows are only effective within 30 yards," Harry exclaimed.

"Are you so sure? Just loose the arrow and watch. You'll be amazed what I can make and how effective it is." Harry knocked the arrow and let it fly. The arrow flew with such speed that it made it to the target that was 500 feet away in less than 3 seconds. The arrow buried itself a foot to the right of the center of the target.

"Holy shit. How did you make it go that fast?"

"Well for one thing, this kind of wood isn't found in the forests of anywhere on earth except here. You know how I said that we are in another dimension; we are but we're not. No one can find this island unless you have been brought here before; there's too many enchantments to name on the island, but we're somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle. We're the reason why so many ships get lost here. Our charms do it; we just realized it though and we are finding a way to fix it. The wood is a mixture of 5 different types of wood that we have figured out how to cultivate and grow into one tree that has amazing qualities. You can make the best brooms, wands, Quidditch posts, almost anything you would want made out of wood. It also grows at an alarmingly fast rate so that we never run out of it."

"If it would make the best wooden things, then why don't you make stuff and sell it in wizarding shops around the world for your village's profit?"

"We don't want anyone to figure out how to make it since it's so precious to our village, but enough talk. Fire another." He set a quiver of arrows beside Harry.

At the end of the hour, Harry had hit the bulls-eye 15 out 150 shots, but he missed the target altogether 30 times. "Not bad for your first time. You still need a lot of work. You need to be able to load an arrow in the half-second after you shoot, and you have to be able to hit the bulls-eye 99 out of 100 times." They walked down the field to where there was a line of trees that had deep slits in them where they were hit by a thrown dagger. They saw a man walking towards them with a belt of daggers around his waist. John walked up to him and bowed, "Good afternoon, Master Joachim."

The man replied in a deep, raspy voice and returned the bow. "Greetings, generals."

John walked back to Harry and said, "You'll get that a lot because Riders the leaders of the army since the beginning of their existence. This is Master Joachim. He will teach you how to throw dagger quickly and accurately."

The vision blurred and it showed John and Harry walking up to an open space in the field not far away from where Harry had practiced throwing daggers. They walked up to a man who was very short and stout, but very strong.

"Look who it is! It's my best student in the past 20 years. Good afternoon, John. How are you? You have been keeping up with your training, right?"

"Very good, and yes, I have." John replied. (To Harry): "That's Jarvis. He's a dwarf, so don't underestimate his power and strength." The vision changed again.

John and Harry were walking up to a tall, big man that was fighting 3 other men at once. When they reached them, John walked up and greeted the big man. "I see your getting much better, Galas." He walked back to Harry. "That's Galas. He's one-fourth giant. I taught him all he knows, so he's a capable teacher for you." The visions ended.

Everyone sat that for a minute taking in what they had just seen before Ginny spoke up. "So your village does not just contain elves?"

Harry answered, "No, Ginny. The elven race has deteriorated so much after the last war against Galbatorix that it is going to take a lot of time to let the race to repopulate to its former numbers, but for now, they are helping strengthen the armies of other nations that were almost wiped out by the war like the dwarfs, the giants, and even the humans that suffered from the war. Any other questions? I see Ron is getting hungry."

Hermione spoke up next. "Harry, can you tell us more about your half-brother?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? He is a real person you know."

She looked over to where John was sitting peacefully in his chair meditating. "Harry, could you tap him on the shoulder." Harry did and John opened his eyes. "Could you tell us about yourself some? All we know is that you are Harry's half-brother."

"Well, I grew up a normal child: school, friends, no knowledge of magic. The only thing different for me than all the other kids were that I looked nothing like either of my parents when they were a child and everyone else did. So I figured they were foster parent when I was 5. Another thing different for me than all the other kids was that I was abnormally fast, strong, was able to jump abnormally high, and had amazing balance, vision, hearing, smelling, and hand-eye coordination, but I had a down side: none of my other classmates would ever pick me for any sports because they thought I was cheating and because I was better than anyone in all the sports that we played in secondary school. I was taken away at age 8 by two men that I had never seen before; little did I know that they were my real family's servants. I trained for 5 years under the tutelage of my father's finest scholars and warriors in all arts of war, healing, and many of the subjects needed to be an excellent general. Then I returned to the Muggle world. I traveled the world for 3 years by myself so I could learn about the different cultures around the world. Any questions?"

"Where and how do you live?" Ginny asked.

Now I live in a secluded house in northern England by Hadrian's Wall, and I have the paramount Muggle accessories that are possible because I won the biggest lottery ever when I was traveling in the U.S. Is that good enough for you?" They all complied. "Oh ya. And Harry said he would love to play Quidditch as long as he doesn't have to be captain because of all the work he has and you stop bothering him. He says to give it someone more deserving like Ron." Ron looked flabbergasted and it looked like he thought that Christmas had come early.

"That's an excellent decision, but I will have to think about whom on the team would make the best captain," McGonagall said. "The captain is going to have to hold tryouts for the only chaser spot available."

"Well, are all questions asked?" Harry asked. They all said yes and they exited the headmistress's office.

Harry and John turned a corner a few corridors in front of the gargoyle and when Hermione, Ginny, and Ron turned the corner to follow them, they were gone. Little did they know that the two they were looking for were walking on the ceiling above them to get away from them. The two men walked like this all the way up to the astronomy tower, which luckily for them was vacated.

* * *

**I am looking for a beta. If anyone is interested, please email me.**

Thanks to all my reviewers. I will get around to individually answering reviews next chapter probably.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Look at previous chapters.

* * *

**

Also so I don't get flamed: there will be cursing for the rest of the story.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

"My Lord, some of the Inner Circle is threatening to revolt. Lucius is trying to prevent the revolts, but what he is doing isn't working." A man with a squeaky high voice said this to someone who was obviously his superior.

"Yes. Thank you, Wormtail." The dark man walked around the long hall leisurely. "The Inner Circle, yes my Inner Circle. What shall I do to you? Should I do what I did to Regulus?

_Flashback_

_There was a man dressed a tattered black robe on the ground lying in a pool of his own blood. Anyone could tell that he would die soon from loss of blood. A different man in a new black robe walked up followed by a group of people obviously cowering in his presence._

_The man that just walked up said, "Regulus, you could have been my right hand man, but you had to defy me. Do you know what I do to those who defy me?" The man pulled out a sharp knife from his robe._

"_No, please, my Lord, I'll never do it again. It was all a big misunderstanding."_

"_Now Regulus, you knew that I had seven horcruxes made. You knew that the one you destroyed was mine, didn't you?"_

"_No my Lord, I thought that it was Dumbledore's."_

"_You insolent fool. You know that Dumbledore doesn't use any kind of the dark magics, even if it would save the world." Voldemort took Regulus's hand and cut off all of his fingers one by one. Then he proceeded to the other hand: then the right foot and finally the left foot. With every finger or toe that was cut off, Regulus let out a scream of pain. After a few minutes of laughing, Voldemort plunged the already bloody knife into Regulus's chest and killed him._

_End Flashback_

"Or I could try a new disease that has been found in the Muggle world. Those are always fun."

"My Lord, what are we going to do about Harry Potter?" Wormtail asked the Dark Lord.

"Well, I could tell you, but we have a visitor."

"I didn't here anyone come in, my Lord."

"That's because he isn't here, he has entered my mind and he has heard this whole conversation. Let me teach Potter a lesson for entering my mind." Voldemort started to mutter a complicated spell. When he finished he looked exhausted, but he had a malicious grin on his face. "That should teach him."

"What did you do to him, my Lord?"

* * *

Harry screamed at the top of his lungs; he had just been hit by a strong magical backlash sent by Voldemort. "Ah! Shit! What a bastard!" He dropped his sword and started staggering, holding his hand to his scar.

"What happened this time, Harry? Do I need to call my mother for you, or will you tough it out?" John said. He saw Harry almost fall off the balcony of the astronomy tower and he jumped and saved Harry. "You know it would be easier for you to sit down so I don't have to save your ass so many times. Now what did Voldemort do to you?"

"He sent a strong wave of magical backlash through the bond that we have."

"What kind of magic was it? Normal, runic, or one of those really long incantation thingies that you guys use?"

"You mean a….hell, now you made me forget." Harry took his hand off his scar and saw the blood that had oozed from it.

"Well, too bad we can't work anymore. I was about to show you my all time favorite sword move, but it has to wait." He started to walk to the stairs to get out of the astronomy tower.

"Come on, John. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Well…you don't want to know."

"Ya, you're right, I really don't want to; you've got a sick and twisted mind."

"It's not my fault that I've been helping a village that has been at war for almost 5 years when they call me." He started walking down the steps. "Oh ya, it's time for dinner."

Harry just stood there puzzled for a few moments because it was 10 at night. _Oh well_, Harry thought.Harry headed to the Gryffindor common room by himself after John had left. He decided that he should tell his tell best friends some more than he already had. He knew John thought it was alright because he had a sixth sense about stuff Harry was thinking and he would stop Harry if he thought he shouldn't. He told the Fat Lady the new password, "_Chudley Cannons" _in honor of the Gryffindor's new Quidditch captain (if you don't know who it is from the hint then his first name starts with an R and his last name starts with a W).

Harry found Hermione and Ron talking on the couch in front of the fire. "Hey, it's Ronald and Hermy." He jumped over the couch and turned to face them while still in the air, nearly falling after clipping his foot on the table in front of the couch. "How 'bout we go talk in my secret room."

"What secret room?" asked Hermione. Harry glared at her. "Oh, that secret room, I know where you mean now." Ron and Hermione got up and followed Harry who headed toward the Room of Requirement to show them something.

"Why are you taking us here?" Hermione asked. "You've told us everything you did over the summer, haven't you?"

"Sure, I have," replied Harry, "but have I shown you the extent of my training?" They reached the room after he said this but found the door already there. "Damn, we're too late."

"No, you're not," came a voice from inside the room. The door opened up then to reveal John sitting at a table with a lot of food in front of him.

"Oh, man. You sure did read my mind," said Ron, who proceeded to walk over to the table, pull up a chair and start to eat some of the great quantity of food.

"Let's wait for a few moments; there are still a few who have not arrived yet," said Harry. "Sit and make yourself comfortable. Eat some of the food you want, John won't eat it all…I don't think."

Ron picked up a chicken sandwich. "Where'd you get this? This isn't house elf food, and I don't think you could get this in Hogsmeade."

"It's Muggle food. A spicy chicken sandwich: and do I mean spicy. Don't worry, I made all the food fresh, and I wouldn't be eating it if it was bad."

"Who are we waiting for Harry? Not McGonagall?" Harry nodded.

"My favorite lycanthrope, Ginny, Neville, and a few others are coming. I would never bring people who aren't needed. You know me." Harry picked up a sandwich and bit into it. "Mmm… this is good. Did you cook this?" John nodded. "I'm going to need a drink with this…its way too spicy, but amazing."

"Glad you like it…it did take me over a year to perfect this food." At this, Ron dug into the food sitting on the table and ate the sandwiches at an astonishing rate. About a minute later, Ginny, Remus, Tonks, Neville, Fred, George, and their girlfriends (Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell), Charlie, and Bill entered the room.

"Ah… our guests have arrived: and hopefully you got my message about what happened over my 'summer.'" Harry said. "First order of business, which I must say Ron has already started, is that there are snacks on the table if you want some." Harry saw the glint in the twins' eyes. "And no, you can't put mayo on the buns and have someone sit on it Gred. And Forge, if you do that, you might be in a tiny bit of pain for a while." Harry saw their smiles fade and everyone else in the room started laughing.

"Harry, mate, you spoil all our fun. We haven't seen you in over half a year and you can't let us pull a single prank on you," said Fred and George simultaneously. "Actually, how do you know what we're planning; that's not fair for us."

"And that brings us to our second order of business. I can only tell, or in this case, show, you some of the new so-called powers I have developed over the summer: because as we are in a time of war, as you know, we need every advantage that we can have over our enemies."

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron, "he's going to show us his dragon…" Harry held up his hand to stop Ron.

"First of all, it's not a dragon." Ron and Charlie were about to question this and Harry held up his hand again to stop them. "It is a relative of the dragon, but it isn't. When I first got him, everyone thought he was a dragon until something happened about a week after it hatched."

"No way!" exclaimed Charlie to himself, but unintentionally loud enough for everyone to hear. "There's not been one of them in over two centuries." Then he spoke to Harry. "What color is it?"

"It looks like Charlie might know what it is." Harry said. "He was originally green, but it changed to grey in its 'transformation.'"

"That confirms my suspicions. I'm fairly positive that I know what it is."

"I think it is a…"

* * *

**and now to answer some of your questions

* * *

**

lily 101: I chose for John to be a half-brother because I have never actually seen someone use that as a piece in their story; and yes he does think of Ron as a brother, but he isn't.

ranma hibiki: to your question about them walking on the ceiling, I'm banking on the ceilings being very high and full of shadows you could hide in

* * *

**I'm still looking for a beta if anyone wants to volunteer.

* * *

**

I'm really sorry to all my readers for the really, really long delay on this chapter, but I've been busy and just kind of forgot about it, and I'll try and do the next chapter in a more timely manner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Look at previous chapters.**

* * *

Also so I don't get flamed: there will be cursing for the rest of the story.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

"_It looks like Charlie might know what it is." Harry said. "He was originally green, but it changed to grey in its 'transformation.'"_

"_That confirms my suspicions. I'm fairly positive that I know what it is."_

"_I think it is a…"_

* * *

"Boy!!! Get up!!! Get down here now!!!"

"Damn it," said Harry. "Why did that have to be a dream? It really sucks that that wasn't real."

"Hurry up before I have to come up there and get you myself!" roared Uncle Vernon.

"I'm coming. Don't worry," Harry groaned. He got out of his unusually small bed and pulled on his old and tattered jeans and shirt. They also were unusually short. He shook it off as his imagination and walked downstairs.

"Do you know how long you slept, freak? Do you?" asked his uncle.

"Go outside and weed my garden. It's gotten in pretty bad shape ever since you never got up. Wait, first cook me my breakfast."

"Fuck you, too." Harry said in a low enough voice that his uncle didn't hear him. "Just wait…a few weeks and you're screwed over, bitches." Harry picked up the pancake mix and poured it into a bowl followed by the water. He put the mix and the burner and waited for it to cook completely. When it was done he picked up one of the golden brown pancakes and put it in his mouth.

"Mmmm…they're really good. Too bad he'll never get them again." Vernon walked out just then and erupted. "Boy!!! What are you doing eating my pancakes!?!" He ran (well…more like hobbled) over to Harry and picked him up in his left hand. Vernon pinned his so-called nephew against the nearest wall. "Never eat my or Dudley's or Petunia's food. You got that, you undeserving, unthankful bastard and son of a bitch. You had two full weeks without chores! DO you know why? We were out of town and you fucking slept all however long we were gone! Do you know what that means? I have to give you your birthday present." A demonic smirk grew across Vernon's face.

Vernon used his knee and hit Harry as hard as he could in his gut

He was about to punch Harry's brains into the wall when suddenly he said, "O my God!" Vernon turned pale when he saw Harry suddenly change. "Uh…uh, Petunia, I think we should go." He started backing away slowly and then turned and fled.

"What happened to me that caused him to be afraid?" Harry asked himself. "Well, who cares; he's out of the way for right now." Harry walked back up the stairs and headed for the bathroom. When he arrived, he brushed his teeth without looking at the mirror. Afterwards, he left and went to his room. He took a quick glance at the small mirror on his wall, and seeing nothing visibly different in the quick view, walked to his closet.

In the next second, something or someone fell on Harry's back, pinning Harry to the floor. The person said, "Where's Harry? I know you hid him."

"What are you talking about? I am-"

"Don't be insolent to me, you fool. For your insubordination, I must make you pay." The man pulled a knife out of his robe and put it right behind Harry's right knee. "Now, tell me where he is?"

"I told you, I am Harry."

"Lies. All lies." The assaulter cut through both of Harry's ACL's.

"Agh. Fuck." Harry let loose a cry of agony and pain as the sudden impact of the blow hurt his legs and the use of his legs suddenly left him.

"You're coming with me to my master; maybe he will be able to make some sense of what to do with such a whoreson lying son of a bitch." The man pulled out a pin and touch Harry to it and Harry felt that ever familiar tug at his navel.

Harry hit the floor hard. Milliseconds after he hit, there was a loud crack and Harry groaned in pain still lying in a pool of blood.

"So, Ron, you have the imposter?" a second voice asked the assaulter.

"Yes, Professor, but he won't be able to walk again. I had to cut his ACL's to get him to cooperate," said Ron.

"Oh, too bad," said the second voice. Harry looked up and saw a red and silvery-white mane of hair looking away from him.

They turned around and it was Dumbledore and Ron, his friend…or former friend.

Dumbledore addressed him in an aggravated manner. "Where is Harry? You can stop your stupid act now because we know as well as you know that you aren't Harry." They picked him up and put him in a chair, tying his limbs together and to the chair at the same time.

"I thought you were dead, Professor."

"I told you to drop the act, you mongrel bastard!"

"He raises a good point. I also thought you were dead until you came to me to ask for help," Ron said.

"I took a potion that counteracts the _Avada Kedavre_ cure to be just a sleep and not death. You still didn't answer me! Where is Harry? And who are you?"

"I am Harry. I told you. Why would I not be Harry anymore? It's not like I changed."

"Lies! All lies!" He punched Harry in the face. "You don't have the scar."

"I'm not lying. Wait, I don't have the scar?"

"Yes, you are." Dumbledore pulled out a different knife and sliced Harry's right wrist to where the wound was bleeding profusely. Harry's vision started fading and the next few moments, Harry passed out bleeding freely in the chair.

* * *

Harry heard a voice in the distance. "Harry, my son. Speak to me." Harry saw a vision of his father and tried to hug it, but he went right through.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Harry, I'm here for you, but I'm not happy to see you here. You aren't supposed to be dead yet. How did you get here?"

"Wait. Is Mom here too?"

"Yes, Harry…I'm here as well; but could you answer your father's question?" An ethereal picture of Lily appeared next to James.

"I guess I died of blood loss when Dumbledore and Ron both attacked me when they didn't believe that I was who I am."

"Oh...right." James's illusion had a mischievous smirk. "It looks like we forget to tell the headmaster one little detail, but I don't want to spoil it for you so I'll stay and talk to you until it takes its full affect on you."

"James! You forgot to tell Dumbledore of what would happen to Harry at his 17th birthday?! O my god, you are so irresponsible."

"I'm sorry Lily. It must have just slipped my mind the last time we spoke to him. Don't worry though. Harry's changes will bring him back to the realm of the living…at least I think they will"

"Wait. What will happen to me? I would like to know before it happens."

"We can't tell you because we don't exactly know what will happen either," James answered, "but what we do know is that somewhere out there, you have a brother: well a half-brother. His name is-"

"John?"

"Right, how did you know?"

"I don't know. I had a dream last night that he took me to train in a recluse village somewhere in a jungle. But how do I have a half-brother? Dad?"

"It wasn't my idea. We were going to have twins, but Dumbledore decided that we should separate you. We had Muggles do it. They took one seeded egg out of your mother and placed it in my sister. Since she somehow had elven blood, your brother acquired some of the physical attributes that go with being born of an elf, even though his true mother and father aren't: at least I don't think. And since you know about him without us telling you, that means you got someone of your great grandmothers seeing gift, but I suspect only a miniscule amount."

"That's disgusting, Dad. You didn't have to go into details about it." James smirked.

"My sister doesn't live in a jungle, I don't think. Last time I saw her, she was living in her elven community which is hidden just outside of Middlesbrough surrounded by a…"

"Forest. So my dream is more correct than you or I though."

"I guess it is."

"Do you want to tell me what kind of changes I might have?"

"Well…I got stronger which was expected, but I also acquired some changes that my parents never expected. Oh hell…I didn't tell Lily about half of my changes either."

"What was that James?"

(Aside to Harry) "Uh…nothing sweetie."

"I heard what you said. Tell me now!"

"Ok. Hold on. Let's see here. Well, the easiest changes to recognize were that my power almost doubled, along with my fortune that my parents left me. The first time I transformed into my animagus form, I noticed that I had antlers for the first time. Some less recognizable changes were that my reaction time improve, I had better eyesight, I was much better at DADA which I was still very good in, but I didn't experience any physical changes. Oh ya, I almost forgot, I knew about the prophecy beforehand, but I didn't realize that it was talking about you. Are you happy now Lily?"

"Very."

"Wow. That's amazing. I hope I get at least half of the changes you got; then I might have a chance to beat Voldemorte. Well, I guess I should go to sleep since it is my birthday tomorrow. I also want to see my changes sooner rather than later. Good night."

"Good night, Harry. And it will probably be goodbye as well. When you wake up, though, you most likely will be back where you died previously, and I don't know what will happen about your…life threatening injuries either."

"Wait…they said my scar was gone before I…died. What happened to it?"

"Nothing happened to it. Take a look." Lily conjured a mirror, and as she said, the scar was still there. They turned around and disappeared into the night, leaving Harry in the limbo state, and pondering what had happened.

Harry knelt down. "Please, if there is any god out there listening, fix my body so I'm not a cripple." And with that, Harry fell asleep.

* * *

I'm still looking for a beta, so if you want to be mine, message me or email me.

And I still intend to do the other version of the beginning story when I have the chance


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: previous chapters

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

_Harry knelt down. "Please, if there is any god out there listening, fix my body so I'm not a cripple." And with that, Harry fell asleep._

* * *

(Harry is viewing this part like a movie)

Deep in a clearing of a forest, a mother calls her son in from his job to speak with him, but her son does not come. She calls her neighbors and the city officials crying and tells them of the problem. They blow her off and tell her that this always happens and her son always shows up the next morning. But, unbeknownst to them, deep in the heart of the forest, her son is being attacked by a bunch of fire giants while hunting for his families food as well as very few have the skills needed to get through the forest. This time the boy made a mistake. Instead of sleeping in the trees like usual, he had placed his hammock on the ground the night before because of his fatigue from his trek through the brush which separated his home and the outside world. The boy woke before the giants were almost upon him, and he was able to get to the nearest outpost to tell them to send reinforcements to help him defeat these giants.

He ran back to where he had for spotted the giants to verify that they were headed for his village, but halfway in between the outpost and his camp he saw them progressing at a rapid pace. He had no idea why his rather large and reclusive village would be attacked, unless it was because the village had the last remaining remnants of two formerly strong peoples: the elves and the flamelon.

These two races had prospered in a time where there was little war, but thousands of years prior, both nations were nearly wiped out after a devastating war between their peoples and the corrupted of their people. The corrupt were known as the Drey elves and the Lycan. The war between these two parties destroyed all of the evil parts of the races, but left the two good parts with little over one thousand people each, having lost around 500,000 to the evil side and losing the same amount in the war. The flamelon, though, suffered another tragedy; they became the Lycan, but they were able to control their transformations unlike their evil counterparts. The two peoples intermarried to save their dwindling population. Since that war, the new nation has almost reached their former prowess, but decided to hide themselves before the first World War started in order to avoid the same disaster that had happened to their nation. The race still had a lot of contact with the outside world, though no one except their race knew.

The fire giants stopped when they saw the boy striding forward to meet them in battle. The lead giant spoke: "Are you the ranger that is brave enough to travel through this forest by himself?" The boy stood there unfazed, yet surprised that the fire giants did not attack him straight away. "Answer me, child."

The boy answered, "What does it matter to you? All you are going to do is destroy me and eat me and then go and destroy my people."

"Is that all you think we giants are? Men eater. HAHAHAHA. You are a funny one. If you studied our race, you would have known that if we have the intent to kill, we destroy everything, not just the people, everything living thing. No, we come here as diplomats of the god Thor also most commonly known as Zeus. Yes, I know what you are thinking: aren't the giants supposed to oppose the gods. The answer is no and yes. We did at one time oppose the gods, but Thor was grateful to us and made a deal with us. He said as long as we do not oppose his power and try and kill his people, we could do whatever we wanted, but occasionally we would have to run important errands for him. So are you going to answer my question?"

"I am the one that you are looking for with me, I'm only almost seventeen, I think. What does a mere teenager have to deal with a powerful god? Is he the most powerful god?"

"No, though he wishes. The most powerful is the Christian god. His name is very genuine: God, but he is by far more powerful than all other god and creatures put together. He gave some of his authority to other gods so he could have more time on the more pressing matters."

"Do you know what he wants? I would kind of like a briefing of the problem that he has that he needs to summon me."

"He didn't tell us much, but we did overhear him talking about a brother or half-brother of yours that needs you help, but you can't help him without speaking with Thor. The matter is very pressing. It spells victory for the Dark side if your task is not accomplished, that I know. Are you joining us on our return or will you defy your destiny?"

"I am coming. Let me just run back and tell my parents what is happening."

"There is no need; a note is on its way there by way of an owl. Just touch my ankle because you're so short and we'll be off."

The boy walked over to the giant while saying, "Hey, I'm tall for my race." After touching the giant's ankle, the boy disappeared and felt like he was floating on an expanse less body of water. Seconds later, the boy felt himself reforming. He looked around and found himself in a large antechamber.

"Follow me," said the lead fire giant; the other two giants left. "Right now we are in Valhalla. The only way for us to reach Thor's palace is through the maze at the edge of this building. Thor lives in his palace called Bilskirnir, which is in Avalon. Merlin and King Arthur both are in his court and are his faithful…I guess the word in this case would be warriors. There is always a threat of invasion by the evil forces of Loki. Ah, here's the maze, and this is where I leave you. I can't fit in here so listen carefully. It's very easy to get through here, just remember this order and you'll be fine: straight, left, right, straight twice, right, left, right, left, straight, and left. That will get you out of the maze; you know if you've made a mistake because you'll run into either a lich or an enchanted skeleton. When you get out, you'll need to follow the cave's passageway for about two kilometers and then you'll see some massive double doors with a lightning bolt engraved on both of them. Enter them. Thor is expecting you very soon. Here's a minor note; he doesn't like to wait, so you may want to hurry." After saying this, the giant left walked away.

"Merlin, why does it always have to be mazes?" The boy followed the giant's directions and quickly found himself out of the maze. To reach his destination more quickly, he started jogging at a light pace through the cave. After about ten minutes, he arrived in front of huge double door stretching one hundred feet high and fifty feet wide. "He really did mean massive when he described it." He pushed the door open and was amazed at how light they were in contrast to the size. Entering the room, he was amazed at what he saw.

There was a red running carpet from the door to the throne at the head of the room. The room was lit with ornate chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and on wall mounts. The white floor was made of a polished marble. Hanging above the throne was the most spectacular sight even in this amazingly designed room. Above the throne was the legendary hammer, but on either side lay all the other legendary weapons, most notable Merlin's staff and Excalibur.

"Ah, it's my little ranger." Thor drew the boy's attention away from his surroundings to him.

The boy looked over to look at Thor and yelped. "I thought that the rumors I heard about you size was a myth." Thor stood over nine feet tall and could easily have weighed two hundred kilograms. "Bloody hell."

"AHAHAHAHAHA. Oh yes, this is my actual size, but only because I took very good care of how I ate and how I worked out before I became immortal, but enough of these pleasantries. We have some serious work to accomplish, but that work can't be started until you can find one of my many daughters. There is a prophecy among the gods about you, my daughter, and Harry, but mortals are not allowed to hear it. That wasn't my choice, but the Almighty's and if you break his trust, you get zapped or probably more enveloped in a pillar of fire. It's not very pleasant, but he does forgive you unless it is something completely against his laws, but that's not important right now." Thor held up his hand to stop the boy from speaking before continuing. "He has given me permission for me to tell you, my daughter, and Harry since this prophecy is about you, but you can't tell anyone. Go get my daughter; I don't know where she is presently, but she is in London or the nearby towns somewhere, that I can tell. She is more important to you than you know, and you will know her immediately when you see her. She's slightly shorter than you with long brown hair and blue eyes. I haven't seen her in ten years because she thinks her father is dead because I'm here, aren't I? She lives with her Muggle mother as well and is around your age. Hurry, time is of the essence; I will get Harry."

* * *

Ok. I know that I promised 10k words, but I have been working and studying alot recently. It's hard to find time to edit the chapters and sometimes to come up with ideas, but the 1700 words or so are the ones that I have been able to get to almost perfect, and actually has a decent stopping point.

I am still looking for a beta. That might help speed up the process a bit. Email me if you're interested.


End file.
